Little Lily Potter isn't so little anymore
by 2013livelife
Summary: Lily Potter is coming to Hogwarts for the first time only she is 15 and has been raised in America by her Uncle Charlie so that she could study music. Everyone is in for a surprise when they see that Lily isn't that little anymore. But nobody is in for a bigger surprise than Teddy. It isn't epilogue compliant but I think you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**This story does not comply with the epilogue of Harry Potter**

Teddy-6yr

James/Al twins-6yr

Lily-5yr

Remus and Tongs don't die and they have Teddy a year latter than in the book

* * *

Lilly Potter left home when she was 8yrs old. She left to go live with her Uncle Charlie in America after she was accepted into a music school in California. That was 7yrs ago she is now a beautiful 15 yr old musician. Lily was ready to start her fifth year at the California institute of Magic and Music yet this year was going to be a lot different than Lily thought it was going to be. "LILY POTTER" yelled Sabrina Anderson, Lily's best friend "Whats wrong Bri" asked a now considered Lily "You didn't hear, How did you not hear" rambled Bri "Bri calm down what is going on" asked lily trying to calm her friend down "We are going to HOGWARTS" screamed Bri "What" asked a now very confused Lily "Hogwarts we are going to Hogwarts the whole advanced music team is going we are spending a year there and when we get there we are putting on a show we all have 1 individual and 1 duo to preform, Oh Merlin what are we going to sing, NO what are we going to wear" shouted the very excited witch. "Calm down, we can go shopping and we should do the duo together" said Lily "Okay and it has to be good this kids know you and you are a mystery to them they haven't seen you in years you have to make a statement" said Bri "Alright ill go tell Charlie we are leaving and we can go to the mall"

**Mall**

"Okay so what song do you want to sing" asked Lily "okay I know it is cheese and all but California Girls by Katy Perry it is a cute yet still sexy and we can definitely make a statement." said a now very smiley Bri. "okay but if we do that my individual has to be more calmed or just as hyped up any ideas" "How about for a hyped up son Cher Lloyd's Want you back and for calmed Taylor Swift's Starlight" "Those are great but which one should I do sexy or calm" "Sexy" "alright so lets fin us some outfits"

* * *

Links for the outfits

cgi/set?id=85882039

Review, Fav, Follow


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings loved onesLet's take a journey  
I know a placeWhere the grass is really greenerWarm, wet, and wildThere must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juiceLayin' underneath the palm trees(Undone)The boys break their necksTryin' to creep a little sneak peek(At us)  
You could travel the worldBut nothing comes close to the golden coastOnce you party with usYou'll be fallin' in love  
California girls, we're unforgettableDaisy dukes, bikinis on topSun-kissed skin, so hotWe'll melt your popsicle  
California girls, we're undeniableFine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lockWest-coast representNow put your hands up  
Sex on the beachWe've got white sand in our stilettosWe freak in my jeepSnoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo  
You could travel the worldBut nothing comes close to the golden coastOnce you party with usYou'll be fallin' in love  
California girls, we're unforgettableDaisy dukes, bikinis on topSun-kissed skin, so hotWe'll melt your popsicle  
California girls, we're undeniable[ From: . ]Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lockWest-coast representNow put your hands up  
Toned, tanned, fit, and readyTurn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavyWild, wild west-coastThese are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones, I mean like she's the oneKiss her, touch her, squeeze her bunsThe girl's a freak, she drive a JeepAnd live on the Beach  
I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bayJust like I love L.A.Venice Beach and Palm SpringsSummertime is everyday  
Homeboys bangin' outAll that ass hangin' outBikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weeniesJust a king and a queenie  
Katy, my lady?(Yeah?)Looky here, baby(Uh-huh)I'm all up on ya'Cause your represtin' California  
California girls, we're unforgettableDaisy dukes, bikinis on topSun-kissed skin, so hotWe'll melt your popsicle  
California girls, we're undeniableFine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lockWest-coast representNow put your hands up  
California, California girls(California girls, man)California, California girls(I really wish you all could be California girls)

Read more: KATY PERRY - CALIFORNIA GURLS LYRICS

Greetings loved onesLet's take a journey  
I know a placeWhere the grass is really greenerWarm, wet, and wildThere must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juiceLayin' underneath the palm trees(Undone)The boys break their necksTryin' to creep a little sneak peek(At us)  
You could travel the worldBut nothing comes close to the golden coastOnce you party with usYou'll be fallin' in love  
California girls, we're unforgettableDaisy dukes, bikinis on topSun-kissed skin, so hotWe'll melt your popsicle  
California girls, we're undeniableFine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lockWest-coast representNow put your hands up  
Sex on the beachWe've got white sand in our stilettosWe freak in my jeepSnoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo  
You could travel the worldBut nothing comes close to the golden coastOnce you party with usYou'll be fallin' in love  
California girls, we're unforgettableDaisy dukes, bikinis on topSun-kissed skin, so hotWe'll melt your popsicle  
California girls, we're undeniable[ From: . ]Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lockWest-coast representNow put your hands up  
Toned, tanned, fit, and readyTurn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavyWild, wild west-coastThese are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones, I mean like she's the oneKiss her, touch her, squeeze her bunsThe girl's a freak, she drive a JeepAnd live on the Beach  
I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bayJust like I love L.A.Venice Beach and Palm SpringsSummertime is everyday  
Homeboys bangin' outAll that ass hangin' outBikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weeniesJust a king and a queenie  
Katy, my lady?(Yeah?)Looky here, baby(Uh-huh)I'm all up on ya'Cause your represtin' California  
California girls, we're unforgettableDaisy dukes, bikinis on topSun-kissed skin, so hotWe'll melt your popsicle  
California girls, we're undeniableFine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lockWest-coast representNow put your hands up  
California, California girls(California girls, man)California, California girls(I really wish you all could be California girls)

Read more: KATY PERRY - CALIFORNIA GURLS LYRICS

I don't own Harry Potter

Hogwarts in "waiting area"

"Are you ready for this Lily" asked Bri "Yeah whats the worst that can happen" asked a not so sure Lily "well we are next Leah just finished, we sing then you have a one song break"  
"I know, lets go"

Great Hall

"Next we have 2 of my favorite students, they are both extremely talented young ladies who will be doing a cover of Katy Perry's California Girls. Ladies and Gentalmen Miss. Sabrina Anderson and Miss. Lily Potter"

As the music starts Lily and Sabrina are standing by the doors leading into the Great Hall when the lights come up they start to sing

(Bold Lily Italic is Sabrina Underline is Both regular is commentary from those watching and music just playing EX:the rap)

Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener_  
_Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water_  
**Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek**  
_(at us)_

_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

**Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our stilettoes  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo**

_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
_  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Tone, tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drive a jeep  
In Laguna Beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Bangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis  
Martinis, no weenies  
Just the King  
And the Queeny  
Katy my lady (yeah)  
Lookie here baby (uh huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)_  
California girls man  
I really wish you all could be  
California girls  
_(Californiaaa) _

"What the Hell is he wearing" asked James "It goes with the song calm down James" said Rose "don't tell me to calm down look at the guys oggling my little sister" James nearly shouted "James man calm down all you are going to do is cause a scene talk to her after the show and sorting she has another song i'm sure she is only dressed like that for the song" said a flustered Teddy

Back stage

"OMG did you see your brothers face" a giggling Bri said "yeah I did I don't think he is going to be to happy about the next song." "who cares your not 8 anymore he sees you what 2-3 weeks a year you have grown up Lils show them that." "yeah I just don't want a scene" "It will be fine now go or you will be late" said Bri before she gave Lily ahug and sent her on her way to sing.

Performance

Ugh!  
Mm, yeah  
La la la la la, ha ha  
Ugh!

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Ugh!  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Ugh!

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans  
Ugh!  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Ugh!

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
Yo!  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Oh!

Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

"your sister is hot" "Scorpius that is my sister so watch your self"said Al "I'm just saying" "well don't let James here you say he looks ready to kill" "He does doesn't he" said Scorpius

"Oh my God could she be a bigger slut" Laughed Daisy Brown "Daisy that is my cousin" "come on Vic you can't tell me that it doesn't piss you off even Teddy is flustered and you miss veela have been having a hard time getting him to notice you like that and all the sudden in walks Lily Potter all grown up and slutty" said Daisy "That may be true but she is my family I might not care for her but she is my family so keep your mouth shut" snapped Vic

Back room

"Lets get sorted" yelled Bri

Great Hall

"Now lets getting n to the sorting" said Professor Longbottom

Anderson, Sabrina

Gryffindor

Bryan, Asher

Slitherin

Cooper, Joseph

Gryffindor

Cooper, Jennifer

Ravenclaw

Danial, Julia

Hufflepuff

Gregory, William

Hufflepuff

Johnson, Brenda

Ravenclaw

Mathews, Ashley

Slitherin

Potter, Lily

Gryffindor

"Welcome to Gryffindor Lily" "Thanks Teddy" said a now smiling Lily "Lily there you are I was sitting next to some blond bimbo who keopt on making smart ass comments about the California Girl outfits, oh who is this" "Bri calm down take a breath, Guys this is my best friend Sabrina, Bri this is Teddy Lupin and my brother James, cousin Fred and there friend Alex" said Lily "Oh nice to meet you all don't you have two brothers" asked a now confused Bri "yeah Al is in Slitherin" said Lily "oh scandal" laughed Bri "Oh it was I believe James didn't talk to him for about 3 weeks" said Teddy

"Lily it is good to see you" "Rose" said Lily while hugging her Lily made introductions and Rose Sabrina and Lily went up to the common room.

In bed that night

Teddy POV

Wow lily looked great. She has grown up so much she looked so hot. Damn Teddy stop she is your best friend's sister. Like that stopped James from going after my sister. Well I guess we will have to see I cant risk my friendship with James by presuming a relationship with Lily based purely on looks alone I need to get to know her we haven't really seen each other in 7 years.

Excuse any spelling mistakes there may have been and once again I don't own Harry Potter :(

Follow, Review, and Favorite

Thanks have a great Fathers Day


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own Harry Potter

This Chapter has no more singing I promise

Well here you go

The next morning Lily and Sabrina got up and got dressed to head down to breakfast

"So Lily who is it" asked Bri "What do you mean who is it" asked Lily "your my best friend Lily I ca tell when you like someone so who caught your eye last night" "no tell" "no tell now tell" "Teddy" "i knew it the was you two kept on sneaking glancing at each other and the smiles aww you two would be so cute together" "you think" "i Know, now you need to get your flirt on" "no I just need to get to know him he is my brothers best friend and he is my dads godson" "yet there is not blood relation so flirt a littler bit" wined Sabrina "alright just a little bit" "Good cause he is hot" "yeah he is" "So about James is he seeing anyone" asked Bri "are you telling me that you have a thing for my brother" questioned Lily "did me not asking if he single answer that for you" "I don't think so last I was told he just broke up with Daisy Brown, that was his longest relationship they were together for 5 months and that is really long for my serial dater of a brother" "would you be upset if I went after him" "No go for it but i'm not picking sides when you two break up, but I think you two would be good for each other you are a lot alike maybe you will calm each other down a bit" "yeah I guess if we both go 110 miles an hour we might not push each other s much that we run each other over in the relationship either that or we crash and burn worse than any other relationship we have been in" "true but what the hell" said Lily

Boys Dorm

"TEDDY WAKE UP" yelled James as he jumped on Teddys bed "what do you want Potter" said a groggy Teddy "It is 7:30 get dressed we are late for breakfast" "fine I'm up" "god so did you see Lilys friend last night Sabrina was it" "yeah it was" "well she was hot wasn't she" "yeah I guess seems like your type" "what do you mean my type" "blond, leggy, female" "hey I resent that" cried James "come on its true" "i guess what about you, anyone catch your eye yet" "umm no not really" "oh dont pull that shit with we Lupin who is it" "no one" "oh now I definitely know that there is some one what finally decide to give Vic the time of day" "No not Vic" "then who" "can we drop this" "no we can't who is it" "it doesn't matter Jame sit wouldn't work" "you have got to be f*&#ing kidding me Teddy my sister"yelled James right after he hit Teddy in the face "That is exactly why it won't happen im not you I wont go after my best mates little sister" "get over it will you your sister came after me" "you still dated her" "fine what do you want me yeah sure go for it" "no but I don't need you to lose it on me" "fine go for it but if you hurt her in any way I dont care if she breaks up with you and gets upset I will hex you so bad you will be in the hospital wing for a month. "Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter now on with the story

"Lily wait up" called Teddy "Hey Teddy, what can I do for you" she asked "Um, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Three Broomsticks this Saturday" he nervously asked "I would love to but its not a Hogsmead weekend" "don't worry about that meet me in the common room at 12" "alright I'll see you then" she smiling

Lily walked in t the common room elated, she was looking for Sabrina but was unable to. When she walked into the common room she couldn't believe her eyes "OH God can't you do that somewhere else, where my poor eyes don't have to see" asked Lily "Lily I can explain" stammered James "explain why your making out with my best friend in the middle of the common room" smirked Lily "Well you see um we are kinda going out" said a sheepish James "wow Sabrina I can't believe it took you till what 5pm almost 12 hours to get with my brother" "Lily its not like that I asked her out" said James "don't be mad at her" he pleaded "James Lily knew I liked you she told me to go for it she is messing with you." laughed Sabrina "your kidding me I was so scared you would be pissed Lil." "i could tell you where really covering your ass there for a minute but thanks for taking the blame for it" she said "Well I didn't want this ruing your friendship" "it won't and I don't want mine with Teddy to affect your friendship with him in a negative way" said Lily "your relationship with Teddy, he asked you out" said James and Sabrina "Yeah we are going to the three broomsticks Saturday" "ohh" squealed Sabrina "we need to find you something to wear" "night James" said both Lily and Sabrina with Bri kissing him before they headed upstairs

"So your cousin Vic is going to be very mad at you come the morning" said Bri "why" "well from what I hear she is and has been in love with Teddy for years and he hasn't given her the time of day and her only condolence was the fact that he hasn't really been with a girl" "Oh god she is going to be so mad at me I had no idea" "hey the rule is you don't date ex's he isn't her ex and you didn't know that she was into him" "i guess but she is going to be mad and I am going to just ignore her unless she comes up to me but I don't do anything wrong I didn't know she was into him and he asked me and I like him so I could give a rats ass if she has an issue" "good hold on to that passion cause come tomorrow it will be hard to stay strong when she makes the school think you are a slut" "thanks for the bode of confidence Bri" "Thanks what i'm here for" she said smiling

I know not long but the next chapter will have loads of drama


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

"OMG VIC" yelled Daisy

"whats wrong I'm trying to get dressed" said Vic

"i was in the common room and I heard Aaron talking to Jake apparently Teddy asked Lily Potter out"

"You have got to be kidding me, he asked her out"

"that's what I heard"

"there is no way I have been trowing my self at him for years and she walks in and just steals him, how does that happen I'm prettier than she is"

"maybe you aren't his type"

"I'm a veela I'm everyone's type"

"maybe it has to do with the wolf with in him"

"don't be stupid Daisy"

Potions

"so Potter I heard that you were going out with Lupin" said Jude Zabin

"what does it matter to you" asked Lily

"oh come it is Teddy Lupin has had every girl in this school waiting for him to ask then out and he hasn't asked any one out and then you show up and 2 days latter you two are dating"

"Well maybe it is because she has something the girls her don't" said Sabrina

"and what is that" asked Jude

"Brains, beauty, talent the list really does go on"

"oh come off it Sabrina there is a reason and people are going to be curious as to why he is dating Lily when Vic has been after him for years now"

"drop it Zabin" snapped Lily

Saturday at three broomsticks

"you look really pretty Lily"

"thanks you don't look to bad your self"

"so let's play a game"

"a game?"

"yeah 20 question get to know each other a little bit better"

"alright ask away"

Q1:Favorite Song

Lily: There is this song its muggle by this guy he sings country music its called Wanted it is just suck a pretty song. What about you.

Teddy: Butter Beer by the Weird Sisters. Your turn

Q2:Favorite food

Teddy: Cookies

Lily: me to

Teddy and Lily kept on playing and getting to know each other

"i was nervious when I asked you out I thought you would say no"

"why did you think I would say no"

"i thought you might still see me as the 9 yr old you was mean to you or that you had a boyfriend"

"we haven't been little in a long time, and besides how could I hold that against you I was mean to you to. And I broke up with my ex cause he was so mad that I was coming here for the exchange thing this year"

"so i'm rebound"

"no I like you Teddy"

"how long where you with him"

"i was with Jasper for about 2 years"

"that's a long time to break up with someone over moving for a couple months"

" we weren't going to last he wanted something that was different than what I wanted"

"what d you mean"

"now don't get me wrong I want to get married and have kids but not right out of school to want to try and see if I make it as a singer, I want a career I don't want to be a housewife"

"so you want to pursue singing"

"yeah I have to give it a shot I left home at a young age and I have been working for it I have to at least try but what about you what do you want to do"

"i want to be a writer for the Daily Profit but everyone expects me to follow in my moms foot steps or your dads hell even my dad love Defense he taught it here."

"well I think you should do what you want to do don't let anyone control your life"

"thanks Lily"

"no problem"

"we should head back to school"

common room

"i had fun Teddy we should do it again soon"

"we should, well good night Lily"

"Good night Teddy"

(Teddy went to walk away)

"Teddy wait"

"yeah Lils"

Lily went up and kissed him

"i had a really good time today"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter Sadly now on with the story

"So how did it go" asked James

"It went really well" said Teddy with a goofy grin on his face

"Oh Gods Teddy did you kiss my sister"

"No she kissed me"

"Really?" said Fred

"Yeah, hey James who is Jasper" asked Teddy

"Lily's ex boyfriend I never met him mom and dad did dad went on for weeks about not liking him said he was to old for her. Mom liked him though. Why"

"Nothing she just mentioned why they broke up and I have this feeling that he might come back for her"

"no I don't think so well he might but I don't think she will go back, she told me once when I was thinking of getting back with Danielle that if a relationship didn't work out the first time there is a reason why and that you might not realize it when you miss them but you will and most likely it will end the relationship again so I don't think she will take him back" said James

"Alright just wondering by the sound of it they were going to get married"

"she is to young to even consider something like that now go to bed"

"yes sir" said Teddy with a salute

In Lily's Dorm

Lily sat on her bed reading a letter that an owl had left on her bed while she was out with Teddy.

Dear Lily,

I am so sorry for the way things ended between us. I don't want us to end such a great thing over something like this. I know you don't give relationships second chances but I would like us to at least be friends if not end on a better note than the one we did. I love Lily and I still want us to be together. I know you haven't responded to any of my owls but please give me a second chance I love you and this can work. We can still get married and you can go try to become a singer and when your done come and start a family. Please just give me a chance.

Love,

Jasper

As Lily read the letter she didn't know what to think. Did she want o give Jasper another chance r did she want to see where this thing with Teddy would go. She put the letter away and went to bed. She decided she would think about it and send Jasper a response this time. Little did she know that 4 weeks would pass by. Four weeks full of test, Teddy, homework, and quiddich (did I spell that right?). But for jasper 4 week would be all the time he needed to decide that if Lily didn't want to answer his letters that he would go to Hogwarts himself and make her take him back.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it is short I will be uploading the next one right after this

I don't own harry potter

Lily and Teddy where eating lunch in the great hall when it went deadly silent. Lily and Teddy looked up to find a tall, beautiful guy standing in the door way. "damn" said Lily standing up. She walked over to him. "What are you doing here" she hissed "you won't answer my letters so here I am and you have to listen" said Jasper "I don't have to listen to you" snapped Lily "Lily come on" "No" "Let's go some where private please" "no, I'm not going any where with you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say" Jasper grabbed Her by the forearm "Come on" he growled "Take your hands off her" said Teddy. By this point Teddy, Albus, James, Scop, Fred and Alex where standing behind them "Who are you" snapped Jasper "Her boyfriend" said Teddy "boyfriend" said a shocked Jasper "This is why I haven't been writing you back" said Lily "do you love him" whispered Jasper "yeah I do" said Lily


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

6 Years latter

"Teddy" yelled Lily Lupin "What whats wrong" asked Teddy running into the living room "I think it is time" said Lily "Time, like right now" 'yeah the baby is coming Teddy" "Okay I'll get the bag you wait by the floo" Teddy ran to the bedroom grabbed the bag and came dashing back into the room "okay you go first I'll follow after sending word to your parents" said Teddy "okay, I'll see you there" said Lily

As Teddy held his baby girl he couldn't believe what has happened in the last 6 years. He found the love of his life and they married right out of school. He took a job as a writer for the Daily Profit and is now the Creator and Editor of a very popular magazine. His beautiful wife had made it as a singer but after 2 years of that she decided to settle down. She opened up a recording studio where she introduces the magical world to muggle music and the muggle world to magical singers. It has been 4 years since Lily and Teddy had been married and now he held the first child in his arms. A beautiful little girl names Ava Grace Lupin.

"She is beautiful" said Sabrina "would yo like to hold your god daughter" asked Lily "my god daughter" said a shocked Sabrina "yeah we decided we couldn't think of two better people to raise Ava if we weren't around and you and Jasper" said Lily "we would be honored wouldn't we honey" said Jasper looking down at his very pregnant wife of 2 years

A lot had changed in 6 years. When Lily thinks about it she is grateful that she came back and went to Hogwarts and Happy she left when she was 8 because if she didn't she might not of fallen in love with Teddy. Though the path she walked was not an easy it was one filled with love, heart break, laughter, tears, success and failure. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world because sitting here in the hospital watching her best friend with her ex-boyfriend and her husband fawn over her baby girl. She realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore cause she had one to raise now and she wouldn't be little for long so she needed to cherish every moment because before she knew it Ava would be the one sitting in the hospital watching her husband hold there first child.

"is everything alright love" asked Teddy

"Everything is perfect" said Lily

The end


End file.
